warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a ThunderClan cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In ThunderClan.... Streamflower padded through camp and spotted a brown tom, she pad's up to him smiling "hello!" she purrs Blueheart232 (talk) 17:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather turned towards Streamflower, acknoledging the greeting. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Eye's turn from purple to a pink as they sparkle. "I'm streamflower!" she exclaim's Blueheart232 (talk) 17:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather stopped. "Streamflower, don't you need to be hunting or something?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Flick's ear toward's stocked up freash-kill pile and eyes turn dark blue.Blueheart232 (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, okay... Maybe patrolling?" suggested Hawkfeather. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sigh's as she pads out into the clearing and goes patrolling Blueheart232 (talk) 17:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) .-. Hawkfeather was following. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Turn's around and mew's "thank's for coming" and mark's border's. Blueheart232 (talk) 17:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather continued on with the patrol. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Finishes patrol and head's back to camp with a squirrl Blueheart232 (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawlfeather was carrying two mice. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Drop's squirl and pelt's back out of camp as eyes color changes to orange, she run's through the forest and jump's over a log that passes into a twoleg alley. She stop's when's she see's a large brown handsome tom walk up to her carrring a rose smirking.Blueheart232 (talk) 18:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight was padding to the fresh-kill pile when he noticed something different about Hawkfeather. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "well arn't you cute" the tom said as Streamflower trembled.The tom got closer and twined his tail with her's she shrieked very loud as the tom inched closer Blueheart232 (talk) 18:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight was nearby, wary of the tom. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Streamflower sprinted off and ran smack dab into Falconflight. Blueheart232 (talk) 18:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight let out a yowl of suprise. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Streamflower's eyes turn bright red as she get's up off of falconflight. "I'm so sorry" she mews franticcly as she look's down and see her flower crushed under falconflight her eyes turn blue and she sighsBlueheart232 (talk) 18:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight rested his tail on Streamflower. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Eyes turn pink as she purr's "are you alright?" Falconflight turned his head towards her. "I think the real question is 'Are you alright'." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks into Falconflight's eyes and nods, she lick's his ear in thanks and her eyes fade back to perple Blueheart232 (talk) 18:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight headed back to camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Walk's beside falconflight as they enter camp she waves her tail at him as she climbs into the warriors den and takes a nap.Blueheart232 (talk) 18:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawkfeather took a vole from the pile. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) About an hour or so later she get's up and grabs another flower and tuck's it behind her ear. She pads out and greet's Hawkfeather and Falconflight. Blueheart232 (talk) 18:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Feeling any better?" was Falconflight's question. Hawkfeather merely kept to himself. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Eyes sparkle as she purrs " yes, alot thanks. How do you feel?" She asked Blueheart232 (talk) 18:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Never better." Falconflight managed before grabbing a mouse. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Purrs with amusment and flick's him with her tail playfully, eyes turn from purple to green in a flash Blueheart232 (talk) 19:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight suggested a walk outside camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Smiles and nods "sure " she purrs as they start to pad out of camp Blueheart232 (talk) 19:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight started talking. "You know, I wonder what it'll be like to be a father..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Face turn's bright red as she mews "Ive always wanted be be a mother, and have three kits at most" she leans in closer to falcoflight to were their pelt's were brushing Blueheart232 (talk) 19:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight twined his tail with Streamflower's. "Maybe it will happen." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Streamflower eyes turned light pink as she mewed "maybe it will" she licks Falconflight's ear and purr's. Blueheart232 (talk) 19:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight said to Streamflower that was probably time to go back to camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Nods as she looks at the dark sky. walks back to camp with Falconflight and grabs a squirrl and asked "do you want to share this with me?"Blueheart232 (talk) 19:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why wouldn't I?" mewed Falconflight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) leads him over by the Highrock and lays down to eat.Blueheart232 (talk) 19:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight eats the squirrel with her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Lick's muzzle clean and purrs "I'm going to sleep, good night" Gets up and pads off into warrior's den and lays down.Blueheart232 (talk) 19:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Falconflight walks to his nest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) That morning Streamflower got up and streached she opened her eyes and looked over at falconflight who was still sleeping she padded out and greeted Hawkfeather before she padded out of camp to do patrol. Blueheart232 (talk) 19:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay